


Cupcakes

by DeafAndDaring



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafAndDaring/pseuds/DeafAndDaring
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Cupcakes

“There, I think that about does it.” You brushed your hands on your jeans, clapping in delight.

“You know, when I offered to help, I didn’t think I’d be carrying 50 dozen cupcakes Downstairs, doll.” Bucky said, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind.

“75.” you said, tipping your head back and giving him a kiss.

“Excuse me?” He mused, looking at the carts with trays.

“There's another Cart upstairs.” You said simply. 

“Babe, how many do you expect to sell?” he asked in shock.

“Anything I have left is for you and the team. As a thank you.” You batted your eyelashes at him as a couple people stopped at your little pop up shop. You greeted them, opening a box and filling it as they pointed to different flavors. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Bucky said mockingly, heading back into the apartment building. You laughed, continuing to help customers, watching your donations jar fill. The morning quickly shifted to afternoon, Bucky popping down every now and then to help restock cupcakes and take up empty trays. You sighed, looking over your stock and making a note for which flavors were popular in the season. 

“Hi.” a small voice made you look up from your notebook.

“Well hello, would you like a cupcake?” You asked, looking at the young girl and boy in your shop. The girl nodded her head, looking at the boy who was studying the case. He pointed to one in the back, double chocolate.

“Are you sure?” she asked, the young boy clapping his hands together. He couldn’t have been more than three.

“Okay,” she smiled, pulling out her wallet and placing the money in your jar. You grabbed some napkins and placed them in the box.

“And for you?” You asked, gesturing to the case.

“Oh, we can only afford the one. It’s his birthday after all.” She smiled softly, scooping up the little boy. “It’s just us, so when I saw your shop, I thought it was perfect.”

“I think you misunderstand my question,” You gestured to the case. “Which one sounds good to you?”

The girl looked at you quizzically before gesturing to an apple spice Cupcake in the far corner.

“An excellent choice.” Your voice was light, picking up the cupcake and adding two to the box with another chocolate. You grabbed a birthday candle from the drawer under the register and taped it to the top before handing it back to the girl.

“Are you sure?” She asked quietly, the little boy babbling in her arms.

“That’s what my shop is for, making peoples days a little bit better.” You shrugged with a smile. “Happy birthday.” 

She thanked you again, holding the box away from the boy's grabby hands and exiting the shop. You saw Bucky hold the door for her, waving at the little boy over her shoulder. Bucky smiled easily as the fall breeze filled your shop before closing the door behind him. 

“Well, doll? How many did you sell?” You gestured to the last empty cart while building boxes to empty your display case. “Oh, a good day. Now how many did you give away?”

Bucky smirked as he leaned over the counter, tucking a piece of your hair behind your ears.

“Are you saying you don’t want me to give you some for helping?” you laughed, leaning on the counter in front of him. Bucky grabbed the box you just built and ran around the counter, opening the case and looking at what was left. 

“On the contrary, I just wanted to pick first.” You laughed as he filled the box, moving in beside him to fill the others. After filling four boxes, you grabbed the last cupcake and smiled up at Bucky. He laced his hands around your waist and looked around your little shop.

”The guys will be happy to have the leftovers.” 

“I’d hope so, there’s four dozen assorted cupcakes there, not even talking about your personal box.” You sassed, looking at the one in your hand. “And one for us. Your favorite. Share with me.” 

Bucky’s nose wrinkled as he laughed, sticking his finger in the icing and putting it on your nose. “Oops.” 

You rolled your eyes, twisting the cupcake in your hand. 

“Oh, no. I know that look. That's an evil look. Doll, come on.” Bucky tried to back away but you followed, effectively smashing the cupcake into his face. You turned with a laugh, but Bucky grabbed your hand, spinning you back into his chest.

“You think you won?” He said, voice low and eyes intense. “Oh doll, I’d let you win everyday if it means seeing you laugh.” Bucky ducked his head, planting a kiss on your lips, frosting and all included. 

You’d never get used to this.


End file.
